


Kitten

by anetchka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Kittens, Fluff, Hybrid Zayn, Kitten Harry, Kitten Zayn, M/M, Short Story, anne styles - Freeform, fifteen harry, fourteen zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anetchka/pseuds/anetchka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a punishment turns good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first story in English, i really like this language so i wanted to try something. I really like kitten zayn too,, like i would die for it lol, any way i hope you'll enjoy my work! why not tell me if i should continue ??  
> Enjoy, anna :)

**KITTEN**

**{harry is 15 and zayn 14 years old}**

"You're punished, Harry! It was your last chance, I told you!"

 The curly haired boy groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did she has to always overreact everything? Was it his fault if the kitty walked when the milk was falling down? He didn't think. His arms were crossed above his chest and his breath was heavy with anger. He hated to be punished because his mother had the worst punishment ever. Transforming him into some kind of animals, obligated him to do the flying dishes and whatsoever passed in her mind.

 "Don't roll your eyes at me, Harold!" She scolded, furiously.

 "I didn't do anything, mummy!" He lied and you can smell the irony through the innocent ton he had used.

 "Whatever, you're punished! One whole month **as a cat**! I hope you'll get the lesson."

 He gasped, oh god, he hated cats, he couldn't stand cats, with their purrs and paws and mewls. God, his mother knew about it, why did she needs to be that cruel?! It was the worst punishment he ever had. "Mummy!" He said, shocked. "I told you, son. No more discussing." He pouted and waited the more patiently he could for his punishment. And in three seconds, he was smaller, his senses were more developed than before, he knew he was now a cat and he hated it. He was still pouting like a baby when his mother cooed at him, adoringly, in front of his cute now kitten son, who, couldn't bother her any more for one whole month, aaah... She could smell the coming happy days. "Go get some kitten friends, honey." She laughed and then walked away. Harry wanted to say something back but he only let out a mewl and that made him so pissed that he hissed at himself, anger flowing into his little kitten veins.

 His pouty face was still there when a black kitten appeared. He walked slowly towards Harry and curiously because he had never seen this cat before, so he wanted to make him his new friend. The golden eyed kitten mewled happily when he reached closer to Harry, who didn't bother to even look at him, he only let out a groan, showing clearly that he wanted him to let him alone. The black furred kitten showed a puzzled face in front of the other kitten reaction. He did not understand why the stranger kitten didn't want to be his friend. He mewled again, louder this time, but the curly furred kitten still didn't want to be his friend and the black kitten began to be upset. His head titled to the side, not understanding why this kitten was angry at him.

* * *

 

  The first week stayed like this, the dark furred kitten trying hardly to become friend with Harry, and Harry who disagreed, trying to convince the other kitten that he didn't want this friendship, with no results.

  Finally, one day, with a frustrated sigh, the fluffy brown furred kitten or Harry, had accepted to play with the other kitten, who, then, was at the top of his happiness.

 Saying that acting/playing like a cat was strange for Harry was an understatement, it was really odd, but he had no choice than to do it, to please his new friend who seemed to never be as much happy as this time. And even if the curly haired boy still couldn't stand cats, he didn't want to make him sad.

Three weeks later, they had became really close, Harry didn't want to admit it but he was really attached to the black furred kitten, maybe too much. He even forgot about the fact that being a cat was his punishment because he was having a lot of fun, more than he should. They'd play hide and seek in the house the morning, then the after noon they'd go discover the woods behind the house, the garden or else, and finally the evening, they'd fight in front of the fire place then fall asleep on the couch, curled in each other's little body. And you could easily hear the black kitten purring loudly at the contact, but you could also hear one from the other kitten, but Harry will never admit it.

* * *

 

  It was Friday of the fourth week and Anne had came back from her job place. She was a little tired because without her son, she had to do everything in the house, alone and she even started to miss his presence. "Harry!" She called, because it was today the end of his punishment. No answer. "Harry!" She called again, but with the same result. She sighed, and started to search her kitten son in the house calling his name or even doing noises who will attract the other kitten. Because if there was something that she knew, it was that if there was one of them somewhere, the other wasn't far away.

 After a half hour of searching, she took the cat's food to attract the kittens, who were hiding somewhere, but she knew they were in the house because she had heard a mewl. Anne started to walk through the house, making attracting noises and the cat's food was floating in the air behind her.

 "Kitty, kitty, kitty..." Harry heard. They were both hiding under his bed for one hour now, he was determinate to stay there until his mum starts to be bored of searching him so he could stay with his friend. He knew it was today that his punishment ended, but he didn't want to accept it. He wanted to stay with his new friend, hiding under the bed for a week if it was needful. But his kitten friend started to be bored, and with Harry's mother who was trying to attract them with noises and foods it was hard for Harry to keep the kitten hid.

 " _Fuck."_

 He thought when the golden eyed kitten ran from under the bed to Anne who was holding the food in front of Harry's open door. "Haha!" She sheered when she saw the kitten joyfully appeared from under her son's bed. She petted him a bit with a grin on her face, while he was eating happily.

 "Harry, come on, come out of under the bed." She said with a sigh and Harry, who knew was caught, stepped out of the bed half-heartedly. When Harry was completely out of under the bed, the black furred kitten ran towards him happily and jumped on him. He heard his mum chuckled and stood up. "Honey, Harry, it's time. Sorry..." She said with a half smile. The boy nodded and ran up to his mother. She said a few words and Harry felt himself growing up and changing and _cold_ and he understood why, when he released he was _naked_. The curly haired boy instantly covered his intimate parts while his cheeks flushed red. It was embarrassing even if Anne was his mother and had seen him a couple of times naked before.

 "Get dressed Harry, I'll make diner." Anne said and was going to get out of the room when her son grabbed her arm. "Mummy! And what about my fr- the _kitten_?" He asked. "Uh... Well, you can keep it if you want." She said with a shrug. "But mum..." She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Tell me what's on your mind, sweetie." She said softly. Harry took a gulp of air, before he quietly said: “I would like you to transform him into human, just like us, because I will miss him too much if he still be a kitten, and I really want to still play with him, mum, please...” He begged. She was at first a little shocked, well more than shocked to be true, because her son wasn't the type to be attached on people easily. She knew really well her son and she knew there was something he didn't tell her, maybe he didn't know as well. Anne put the thought in the back of her head and with a bright and sympathetic smile she mouthed a “fine”. The mother grabbed the black furred kitten who seemed to be confused without his curly friend and put him on the bed and without a second thought, she recited the spell.

 The black furred kitten didn't know what was happening with him, he just thought that he was feeling weird. He let out a confused mewl, and with wide eyes, his iris forming a full black round, he looked at his paws and gasped. There wasn't fur any more and that scared him, his skin wasn't soft as before and not even black. He was horrified. He didn't understand why his paws were like those of humans. His body looked like one of a human. He wanted to cry but he only mewled sadly.

 On the other hand, Harry had his mouth wide open, he didn't except the kitten to be that beautiful, he looked like he was made from heaven, Harry couldn't believe it. He was mesmerized by his prettiness. His black hair as a human looked as soft as his fur when he was a cat. And then, he noticed the cat ears on the top of his head and the long fluffy black tail wrapped around his waist to hide his private parts.

 Finally, the curly haired boy heard the whimpers coming from the hybrid, and he quickly came at his side. With the fast moves from Harry, the kitten boy got frightened. Instinctively he curled himself into a ball, trembling that somebody will hurt him, he just wanted his kitten friend back, he didn't want to look like a human, he only wanted his friend, where was he? He needed him so bad, he was so frightened. Who was that boy? And this woman who didn't stop looking at him weirdly?

 He tensed when he suddenly felt something making a pressure against his naked skin, but he relaxed when it started making soft moves up and down against his back. "Heya, do you remember me?" The emerald green eyed boy suddenly said. The kitten shivered but turned around to see the boy next to him, showing a puzzled face. "I'm Harry. You do not remember me? I was the one standing at your side this whole month? Kitty please.." Harry almost begged, he wanted the kitten to remember him, to recognise him. The little black haired kitten-boy sniffed the other boy and with his odour he immediately recognised him. A wave of happiness ran through the kitten as he jumped on the boy, licking his face and purring loudly. He mewled happily before Harry pushed him gently off of him. “Hawwy!” the kitten sang happily while he snuggled closely to his friend. A fond smile appeared on Harry's face because this kitten was too adorable, with his cute fluffy ears on top of his head, wriggling from joy, his golden eyes, his straight but curled at the end soft black hair, his lovely face and for sure his fluffy tail wrapped around Harry's waist. He was too much beautiful for a human-cat.

_“What is your name, **kitty**?”_

_“Z... Zen!”_

_“Zeyne?”_

_“ **Zayn**!”_


End file.
